P3: A Jester enters the Game
by lol i have nothing to do
Summary: Kaido is your ordinary gamer and fanfic author. That is until one day he wakes up in Port Island and joins SEES. What's more he seems to have a background. And then there's this ghost roaming in Tartarus, who just happens to be the dead brother of the new field leader. Can things get any more weird?
1. Chapter 1

"Something tells me I took the wrong train..." I said aloud, while looking around the city. "Damm, why is it so cold?" I closed the zipper of my grey FILA vest, while taking out my cell phone ,out of my jeans.

"No signal?"Now that was weird. I was in a city after all. "Okay calm down." I was getting nervous for nothing. Stroking through my short black hair, opening and closing my sport shoes.

"Damn get a hold of yourself, Kaido." Kaido Izumi, my parents are from Japan, but I lived my whole life in Germany. I took a look at my watch. 23:55?!

"Damn, must have fallen asleep during the train ride. So where am I? And just why is everything written in Japanese?"

Now things are starting to get weird. Wait, I was in Iwatodai?!

"Okay, time to panic. Or I might as well head towards that dorm. Wait do I even have a persona? And what date do we have, anyway?"

Cell phone: says its May 2013. Great, just great.

"So much for that. No signal, huh? Guess they've different wavelengths for their phones." I mused aloud. Sighing I decided to make my way, although I had no idea where to go in the first place. But I had to make my way. Suddenly the world turned green.

"What de fuck?" I said, pretty calm actually. Blood puddles, a yellow moon and coffins.

"Well this'll be fun." I said, rolling my eyes. Although it'd sound like fun in a fanfiction, this was (more or less) real life. Game over meant life over! And to make things better, I just HAD to ran into the magican shadow. Oh yeah, full moon.

"Oh, shit." The magican looked at me. I looked at him or it. He charged and I ran. And I cried. Hey, what do you expect? My fucking life was on the line! I just hoped I'd run into Akihiko or even STREGA! But I had at least some luck by arriving at the dorm.

At that a certain red head and the chairdude (I like to call people with dude in their name or profession) came out. Well, they weren't really happy to see my 'buddy'. With a stumble I came to a full stop, behind the empress by the way. Turning around, there were three small guys and not the big one.

"What the-? Where's the big guy?!"

"Big guy?" asked the chairdude. I nodded.

"I was chased by a really big- there he is!" I pointed to the building. The magican was climbing up the dorm.

Mitsuru was taking care of the low bob shadows.

"I need to do something." I growled. I hated to rely on others, yet I did it often. Far too often.

"I'm really useless, huh?"

"Head inside!" cried the redhead over her shoulder. Both me and the dude obeyed. But I had still my own plans. I ran upstairs and finally to the roof, ignoring the chairmans cries. I thought if I would awaken to a persona, then at the place of the beginning. I stormed through the door, just to see Yukari getting knocked out by an agi spell. Instead of to the girl, the evoker landed next to me.

"Here goes nothing." I said. Normally I'd have panicked, but I was so full of adrenaline, I didn't care it looked like a gun.

"Persona!" I exclaimed and pulled the trigger. And really something came out. Something unexpected. Imagine an Orpheus with the colors of Magatsu-Izanagi. Yep, that was what came out: Magatsu-Orpheus.

"Crush it!" I cried. Okay seriously, think about my command just for one second: the magican got tons of swords and I commanded a physical attack. And my Orpheus only knew Bash. Yeah, you guys can imagine what happened. M-O flew towards the shadow, the thing parried, then stepped my persona, causing him to disappear and me to cringe in pain and the grand finale: it stabbed me through the chest.

It hurt. It hurt a fucking lot! The rest of the night I screamed, until I had lost too much blood to do anything at all. I kind of missed everything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain, that's the first thing I felt after waking up: a lot of fucking pain. I was inside a hospital and it looked like afternoon. Just when I turned my head around, the girl from the other day entered. To be more precise, the wild card.

"You're awake." she exclaimed.

"No shit sherlock." I chuckled and coughed a bit. Her gaze turned worried and she approached my bed pretty fast.

"You should take it easy."

"Take what? I have nothing in my hands." Okay, I have a habit for bad jokes. Despite the poor joke she smiled non the less.

"At least you still have your humor."

"Yeah, it's still as bad as ever. By the way I'm Kaido Izumi. And you're?"

"I'm Hamuko Arisato. Nice to meet you, Kaido-kun."

"Just Kaido is fine."

"Only if you call me Hamuko." she grinned.

"Sure thing." I nodded. "By the way, how long have I been out?" I asked.

"About nine days. I've woken up just the other day."

"Uhuh, ummm did the docs said anything about me?"

"Well," she gained a thoughtful expression "they said, you were recovering much faster, than any normal human, so you can get out pretty soon." she said.

I nodded. "Must be my persona. That reminds me, the damn shadow destroyed my favorite vest." I pouted. Hamuko was a bit shocked.

"Wait, you know about shadows and personas?" she asked.

Okay now I had to come up with something.

"I well, know the basics. A persona user saved my ass a few times. Too bad I lost contact. That was a few years ago."

Hamuko seemed to buy the story, which saved my ass for now. However there was still the problem with having no legal papers or anything. I already told her my name and came up with a story about someone saving my life a few years ago, so there was nothing with an amnesia story.

And enter the Kirijo girl. Well, I guess it would be better if we get this over with quick.

"I see you're awake."

"Yup." I waved with a hand. "Thanks for the saving the other day."

Her face remained hard. No wonder people called her ice queen.

"You're Kaido Izumi, am I right?"

"Okay~, I guess you've been listening to our little conversation, right?"

"DNA-Analyses." That was a quick reply. Wait my DNA?

"Okay, I'm gonna ask later about why you guys took my DNA..."

"I'm Mitsuru Kirijo. Arisato, would you give us a moment?" she asked Hamuko, who nodded.

"See you later."

"Yeah, laters." When Hamuko was out, Mitsuru's gaze even hardened more.

"Okay, something up? Did I commit a crime or something?"

Mitsuru just sighed and dropped some kind of newspaper. I read and read and read.

"Holy taco of a potato!" I exclaimed.

...

"Okay, I get ya. Ya think I'm a shadow, right?"

Mitsuru's eyes lit up in surprise for just one second. Damn that ice queen thing. I nodded.

"Well I can kind of understand that...and I don't have any legal papers." No use hiding it, she probably knew already.

"Are you a shadow?" she asked.

"Well, I personally feel human and I do have a persona now. Got a bit lucky with the awakening."

"If you're not a shadow, how do you know about shadows and personas in the first place?" she asked.

"Well, a persona user saved my life and explained a few things. Too bad, I lost contact, so I have no way to confirm my claim."

Better try to be honest (okay, half-honest) if you want to gain someone's trust and you're in a bad position. Why she had not executed me yet, was beyond me, but I was glad.

I took another glance at the newspaper and read a bit more in detail.

"Wait, Kirijo-Group? Port Island...wut? Okay this MUST be a misunderstanding!"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, it says the Kaido-dude here sacrificed himself for others. Can't be me, I ain't having that attitude. I'm always relying on others! I'm a selfish person!" I returned the newspaper.

"Can't be me for sure. If I had to speculate, I got trapped, while others escaped, IF this is me we're talking about."

Mitsuru's eyes fell. Damn this Kaido-dude here must've been a friend of hers.

"I see. Still your DNA is the same." she said with a bit more intense. She almost sounded desperate.

"Hmm, the chances of two dudes DNA being the same is slim." I mused. "So it's either amnesia or I come from another dimension. Okay, maybe I watched a little too much sci-fi."

From the looks of it, she hoped the first option. Wait she actually showed her emotions! Hello? OOC warning!

"Okay, let's go for the amnesia story, although I'm sure...nah forget what I was about to say."

"So, you really don't remember anything?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry, but DNA is DNA after all. I guess there's a possibility. By the way, did anyone asked for me or something?"

Mitsuru shook her head. "Your parents died even before the explosion."

"Really? Okay...things are starting to get weird. I'm even starting to belief the amnesia story myself."

At that my stomach growled. "Hey, shut up down there! We get to eat, when this is over!"

Mitsuru chuckled. BIG OOC WARNING!

"Sorry about that, sometimes he got a bigger mouth than me."

Mitsuru really had a hard time suppressing a chuckle. Damn it, what was wrong with her? Ain't she supposed to be the ice queen?

"I will look forward that you'll be released immediately. We will look further into your matter later, after you've eaten. You must be starved, ten days without anything."

"Wanna try it out?" I asked. She smiled and left.

Truth to be told, 10 minutes later I was released.

"You can stay at our dorm for the time being."

"Thanks, but if I'm staying at the dorm, do I have to attend school?"

"Yes."

"Damn. *sigh* I guess it can't be helped." Just so you know, I was wearing a spare Gekkougan Uniform. My other clothes got destroyed, too.

We drove towards the dorm with a limo. It was pretty cool.

"Someone got money to burn." I grinned. "Pretty cool limo ya got here." Mitsuru chuckled AGAIN! Just what was going on here!? Is it 'cause I'm from another world or something?

Well, the surprises didn't end at the dorm.

"Oh they're back!" said a rather pink girl.

"'Sup?" I waved with my hand. All were together at the couch.

"My na-"

"No way, Kaido!?" exclaimed an exited Akihiko.

"Okay, amnesia sure sucks. But man, did ya have to be so loud Akihiko?" I saked. That wasn't a slip, it should just look like one.

"Wait, how do I know your name?" I asked and got a thoughtful expression with a little bit of pain. Things started to get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was sitting with Akihiko and Mitsuru in the command room. The things they wanted to talk about seemed a lot more private.

"I'm not sure how to put it, but...me? Helping you achieving your dreams? Doesn't sound like me at all to be honest. COULD be 'cause of the amnesia stuff, but...I still have doubts I'm the actual Kaido you guys know (or knew). I don't want to keep your hopes down, but just keep it in mind."

'At least I'm a little bit honest.'

Mitsuru waved my comment off. "None the less, you remembered Akihiko's name. There's hope that in time, you will remember everything else."

"Speaking of remembering, there are two things nudging me."

"Nudging?" Akihiko gave me a deadpan.

"Okay, not the best way to describe it, but first: how did I survive the explosion in the first place, when I was in the center?"

No answer.

"*sigh* I guess I shouldn't have expected an answer. Anyways, the second thing is, it feels like something is missing."

"Missing?" both echoed.

"Well, not something, but rather someone." 'I better deal with him as soon as possible. Who knows how long the dude got? STREEGA will be a problem, though...wait! He can still receive the pills and bring them to a false lead!'

"I got it on my tongue. Shin...Shinni...Shik...something with Shin." I said, while looking thoughtfully to the side. Never thought I'd be such a great actor. Maybe it's the Jester. I'm jesting.

...

Bad pun.

"You mean Aragaki? Shinjiro Aragaki by any chance?"

"Yeah, the dude who was learning how to cook. Damn I remember when he messed up the one time with the steak and- HOLD IT!"

'Why am I remembering?! Why am I remembering ANYTHING AT ALL!? I'M NOT FROM THIS WORLD! I'M A GAMER! There's nothing about my past that indicates I'm from another world! No accient, no memory loss, NOTHING!'

"What the fuck..." I muttered.

The other two looked like they were about to fall in ecstasy, if you can say that with Mitsuru. She really struggled to keep her composure. Even I could see that. Or was it because-

"I think we're done here. My head is about to explode." I said quickly. Damn I've never been that afraid of something, except the time, the shadow was hunting me down! I was shivering!

"Damn what's wrong with me?" I muttered.

"I really think we should stop now." stated Akihiko.

"Agreed. Akihiko, bring him to his new room."

"Yeah, come on man."

"Huh? Oh sorry. I'm kind of...out of it. Maybe I should ask my persona to smash my head." I suggested.

"Don't do it. The last thing we need is you having amnesia again."

'Is it really amnesia? Or something else? Am I adjusting to this reality, like to prevent some kind of paradox or something? Or were it the guys of the velvet room? I need to investigate this somehow. But why am I so...afraid? This isn't like me at all!'

Akihiko led me to my room. He left me alone afterwards. But I was restless and I didn't have any game console to distract me. So I decided to go outside.

"Need some fresh air." I said to Mitsuru before leaving. I didn't walk too far, 'cause I got a habit of getting lost in new places. I just walked towards the shrine. I simply had to follow the main street.

Arriving, I sat down on a bench. My headache was getting better a bit at least. But it wouldn't last. It got worse when a certain someone arrived.

'Things are getting too fast. Ugh, might as well get over it.'

Just by looking at him my headache increased. I cringed a bit. He gave me a SOMEWHAT worried look, but that was all.

"You're...Shinji right?" that got his attention a bit too well.

"...I don't know how you know my name, but there's only one person allowed to call me that!" he spat.

"Meh, you mean Aki? Ow! Fucking headache! Anyway, I'm here to retrieve some lost memories (find out what's going on actually) and back at the dorm I remembered your name."

"Tch, so what?"

"Do you remember a dude called Kaido Izumi?" I asked. "My name by the way."

"No...it can't be true..." he was shivering. "Kaido fucking died in that explosion!"

"Dude, tell me about it! A few days ago I was chased by a fucking shadow, awakened to my persona and today I got the worst headache in the world because of fucking amnesia!"

"Amnesia?" he asked.

"Yeah, memory loss to a certain degree. Anyways, I read the article about the explosion. I dunno how I survived that shit, if it was even ME. Dangit, I even have the theory I'm the shadow of THAT Kaido Izumi."

"What?!"

"Come on, we experience a 25th hour each day. Nothing can surprise me anymore. By the by, why aren't you a member of SEES?"

He looked down. "None of your business."

'Damn, I made the totally wrong approach. Grr, if I use my 'trump card' I'm screwed! I need to get him off the pills somehow, without digging to deep or revealing too much! This is fucking insane!'

"Oh well if you say so. Guess I have to ask the others, but from the sound of your voice, they won't tell me either."

'I shouldn't have said the last part.'

I made my way back.

'Come on, work!'

"Wait! Do you remember..Ai Amada?" he asked.

'Who's Ai? Don't tell me...'

"Amada rings some bells...and my headache just increased." I said with a deadpan.

"She's dead."

"Dead?...Wait a minute! Why am I so...so...sad? Damnit what's wrong! I don't even know this person. Do I?" I asked Shinji.

"...She was like a mother to us all. And...I killed her."

And here came the part I should be shocked, but since I knew it beforehand I wasn't. But I had always strange luck, meaning he looked down.

"...I don't remember that much, but something tells me it ain't on purpose. A criminal just doesn't confess like that. Wait, you left SEES...let me guess. You couldn't protect her from shadows, right?"

"...Not only that. I...lost control over my persona and..."

"Oh man...that's shit. YOu're one lucky bastard your persona didn't revert into a shadow."

"..What?"

'I have to hold him curious. What I need now is my persona 4 knowledge!'

"A persona user saved my ass, when I first experienced the dark hour. He said personas are your true self, your shadow. If you don't admit them, they'll go berserk. Long story short, you don't accept a part of yourself and that's why you lost control."

"I don't accept..? What shit are you talking about?"

I shrugged. "It could be anything, a certain fear, that deep inside you're a douche, hell something you don't want the world to know! For example I don't give a shit if a random person dies before my eyes. And it already happened, belief me! Next if had to choose to give my life away to save a kid or the other way around...well I guess you know the answer."

That shocked him for some reason. Just then the dark hour stroke.

"Well, that certainly helps us." I pulled out my evoker.

"What are you doing?"

"Normally I respect people's privacy, but...oh well, in your case I don't for some reason."

"Wait, stop."

'This isn't getting me anywhere. Wait a minute, what am I doing? Castor has a higher level than my persona! Well, here goes nothing. It's not like I give a damn about life anyway.'

I pointed the evoker at my head. "Magatsu-Orpheus! Take him!" I screamed before pulling the trigger. The red-dark Orpheus took Shinji's arms so he couldn't move. I forgot the legs, so he gave me a good kick.

"Urrgh...zio that bastard!"

"GAAK!" Shinjiro was shocked, so I used the chance and pulled the trigger. With another GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK Castor literally forced his way out.

**"I'm free! Your stupid pills won't chain me anymore to you, you bastard!"**

Orpheus (who had let go of Shinjiro) and I sweat dropped.

"You know, you just called yourself a bastard. He IS you in one or another way."

**"Silence, once I kill this man, I'll be on my own again. That is your true desire, isn't it?"**

Shinjiro looked like he would collapse any second.

"What do you mean...?"

**"Aw, come on! You want to die, since you killed that woman! But you're afraid of death, that's why you're taking those pills!"**

"Dude that's lame." I commented. "If you wanna die, just jump down a bridge or get yourself a real gun. Simple as that."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Why does NO ONE LISTENS TO ME AT ALL!? I told you a persona is your other self, a manifestation of your feelings, personality and all that shit! It is the fucking truth! Now accept it already, I don't think I can fight this guy, but I have to if you don't-"

**"Now die!"**

"Shit. Use agi!"

As I thought the attack did not do any damage at all. Our level difference was just to high! Castor ignored the fireball and charged at Shinji. As I said, that guy was a lucky bastard. It looked like, my attack had been enough to distract Castor, because he missed. But I knew that wouldn't happen again.

"Orpheus! Get him out!"

"What are you doing!?" shouted Shinji.

"Suicide! I'll show you how it's done!" I said with a smirk in order to hide my fear.

"You're insane!"

"At least I know who I am!" I replied. Before he could say anything further Orpheus flew towards the dorm. Castor looked at me.

**"Why are you helping him? He's nothing more than a coward!"**

"So? I'm a coward too. Besides, I've the theory this is nothing more than a messed up dream. And if not, well I don't belong here anyway. So let's get this shit over with 'kay?"

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

POV Change 3rd person with Shinjiro

Since the dorm wasn't that far away, Magatsu-Orpheus arrived at the dorm quickly. After letting go of Shinji, the persona disappeared. For ten seconds he stood still before he got a hold of himself. He stormed into the dorm, where Mitsuru was waiting.

"Finally, why- Aragaki?! What are you-"

"We have no time Kirijo! That Kaido guy is fighting Castor!"

"WHAT!?"

"No time to explain. We need to go, NOW!" he shouted. Mitsuru nodded. They both ran towards the shrine.

It took them about 10 minutes to get there.

When they arrived, they found Kaido on the ground, blood overall his body.

"Kaido!" Mitsuru exclaimed and ran towards him.

"There's no wound." she observed.

"But there's blood everywhere!"

"Was...healed...persona..user...left...really...strong..." Kaido muttered.

"Take it easy. Aragaki, carry him back to the dorm."

Shinjiro grunted and took the idiot who'd almost died.

"Was the landing hard?" Kaido asked after regaining some strength.

"Izumi, you shouldn't talk right now."

"It was actually good. Why?"

"Huh? Castor beat the shit out of me in 5 seconds. I thought Orpheus would disap- *cough*!"

"Izumi, say one more word and you'll experience my execution."

Shinjiro gulped.

"Buritooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."

"Are you insane!?"

"Told ya, at least *cough* I know *cough* who I am." he grinned.

"Aragaki let him down."

"Worth it!"


End file.
